


Sea of Sorrows

by HeadofMedusa



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Complete, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadofMedusa/pseuds/HeadofMedusa
Summary: Realization at what he’s done slowly creeps up on her. The feeling is cold at first; numbing. Then the coldness burns her.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Sea of Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Contains SPOILERS for Season 4 (Final season)  
> 

Sea of Sorrows

000

The undertow pulls at him and brings him down into the middle of its vortex. There’s a numbing feeling on his fingers caused by the acute coldness of the water. It’s this same feeling that is now shooting up and down his legs. It reminds him of the pinpricks he would feel when his legs fell asleep after not being in use for long periods of time. In a way he supposes that’s what’s happening right now as well. Although down here the numbing feeling is sharper, stronger- trapping and immobilizing.

Water is working its way down his throat, it is clogging the air that used to pass freely down to his lungs. It burns his esophagus and his body demands oxygen.

He withstands, shuts his eyes tight and endures the moment that seems to crawl from one agonizing second to the next, waiting for the end of it. Thinks always of her during the whole ordeal.

_Sabrina._

He becomes weightless in the next second.

000

Before she can finish reading the sentence she’s on, she hears a voice that she’s not supposed to be hearing. It’s not one she thought she would hear again. At least not for a very long while. Sabrina closes her book, places it down on the bench she is sitting on, and carefully moves her gaze to the voice she heard to find Nick standing there.

He looks different. _Softer._ There’s a sort of calmness about him, a form of contentment.

Sabrina hadn’t been able to keep her thoughts away from him since she got here. Books were a way of distraction, yet she couldn’t stop her thoughts from always turning back to him, and now here he was.

A being with light all around him.

And Sabrina knows at once that he is dead just like her.

''I went swimming in the sea of sorrows,’’ he explains.

Realization at what he’s done slowly creeps up on her. The feeling is cold at first; numbing. Then the coldness burns her.

''Oh, Nick. No. Nick, no…’’

He gently placates her and takes a seat next to her on the bench. He tells her that it doesn’t matter. He tells her they will be together now because of it. _Forever and ever._

They share a kiss and she can’t seem to fully grasp happiness from it. She desperately wants to but she feels so sad.

So infinitely sad.

000

The books she had been reading to stop thinking of him are being thrown around.  
It’s been two days since he’s arrived and the numbing feeling that had burrowed inside her led to fury. She feels the need to let her anger out, and even more than that her anguish, so she takes to throwing the books that are piled up on her desk. Bitter tears are clinging to her eyelashes.

''How could you?!’’

Her diary is next to be thrown across the floor. The pages of it filled with how much she missed him. How she missed him the most out of everyone. How she longed to see him again someday.

But not like this.

He was supposed to go on living. Move on from her eventually and be happy again. He didn’t have her with him anymore but he had the rest of his life. All of his opportunities, all the time he had left, he’s thrown all that away and she can’t bear it.

''How could you?!’’ she shrieks again.

Nick stands there with his hands in his pockets. Patiently taking her anger and waiting her out.

There is no response from him and Sabrina’s no longer waiting for an answer.  
She goes to lay down on the bed, tears falling slowly out of their own accord. No strength left in her to stop the tears or to feel the rage she did at the beginning of her outburst.

It hurts more seeing him here so prematurely, than it would have not to have seen him again in decades.

000

Nick makes her cream tea and prepares scones for her to go along with it. He also makes her cucumber sandwiches with the crusts cut off. She doesn’t touch any of it.

He strokes her hair and Sabrina thinks about how strange it is to have the person you’re mourning physically touching you.

It brings her no comfort.

000

Time here is different and she doesn’t quite know how many hours it’s been since the tears stopped. Only that they hadn’t let up for a long time. Her swollen eyes are hurting, she has a headache, and her heart is tired. Who knew that in the sweet hereafter there could be so much pain. She’s sitting instead of just laying down on her bed now at least.

Nick is sitting on the other end of it, with her, but not close to her. He’s still trying to give her the space she needs.

''We would have been together again eventually,’’ she whispers looking down at the floor, ''You didn’t have to.’’

He tells her how she did the same thing he did; she sacrificed herself too. He tries to get her to understand. She argues back that she did it for humanity, for every person on earth, for him. That it was the world or her.

''I once told you I was selfish, that I didn’t care about the world, that I only cared about you. I meant it.’’

He tried mourning her, he tells her that he just couldn’t do it, and can’t she understand that he needs her?

All the while she’s thinking of the acute agony he had to have gone through. Images are in her mind of Nicholas drowning over and over. She thinks of him choking. Thinks of life snuffing out of him. She can’t stop thinking about all of it.

She falls asleep with her sadness and in the morning wakes up to it again.

000

They’re laying together in bed one day with Sabrina’s face nestled in Nick’s chest. She’s calmed down enough for Nick to get close enough to touch her again.

Something solid under his shirt is against her cheek, and she looks up to see a silver chain around his neck. Pulling on the chain to bring it out, she finds half of the necklace that belongs with her own. The one Nick got her for her birthday.

_So that I’ll always be able to find you._

000

The memory comes back.

_Nick chases her to her doorstep._

_''What big, beautiful eyes you have, Little Red Riding Hood.’’_

_''You don’t scare me!’’_

_The running and the easy laughter._

_Nick stands outside her house at night giving her the gift. The cicadas singing and him being lit up by the light of the moon. The delight she feels. The kiss they share before going inside._

_She’s a few hours from turning seventeen. They’re going to defeat the eldritch terrors and make sure Greendale is safe. She’s thinking of all the other birthdays she’ll spend with Nick. About the coven. About graduating with him now that he enrolled at Baxter High. Of everything else that would come after that._

_The thought of the future is exhilarating._

000

Still holding Nick’s necklace she moves to grab her own. She remembers everything that happened after he gave her that necklace. She thinks of all the things she wanted that would never come to pass.

But she remembers everything that happened before he gave her the necklace also. How together they’ve been through hell and back, literally. She starts to understand that she can’t stay mad at him for all eternity.

Despite everything they’ve done, despite everything that’s happened, he’s here and she’s here, and they have forever.

''You don’t know how my heart broke, when I saw you laying there. Sabrina, you don’t know.’’ He whispers against her hair. Kisses her forehead as he holds her desperately tighter.

Sabrina thinks she knows the feeling well enough.

000

''You were the last thing I thought of when…’’

He doesn’t finish. She doesn’t need him to.

''You were also the last thing on my mind,’’ she says.


End file.
